Talk:Casey/@comment-5802826-20150331174324/@comment-1471931-20150331183330
Tourney 1: Doomsday: I wake up and it's not doomsday here! Jotaro (Shonen Jump, JJBA was a Shonen Jump manga before being moved to Ultra Jump): Must be rough to be a delinquent. Deathstroke: Train me to be one of your DeathStrike clan members. Mammothman (Kinnikuman is a Shonen Jump manga): I thought the mammoths died centuries ago. Bobobo (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo is a Shonen Jump manga too): Isn't using nose hair as a weapon gross? Living Laser: You put on a good laser show with your lasers. Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin is a Shonen Jump manga): I'd love to learn the secret arts of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū. Aokiji (One Piece is a Shonen Jump manga): Hey, Kuzan. I'd love to see you use your cold to help the innocent. Rando (YuYu Hakusho is a Shonen Jump manga): You can't become a black belt if you steal techniques all the times. Yomi: I would love to be your kid Shura's training partner. Fugo: Purple Haze's (the Stand named after one of Jimi Hendrix's songs) capsules are hazardous to health, anyone's at that. Train (Black Cat is a Shonen Jump manga, not confused with the Marvel Black Cat): With your gun Hades, are you as sly as a cat? Hancock: If I change my appearance, can I join the Kuja Pirates?" Itachi (Naruto is a Shonen Jump manga): Sucks to be without your family, if their blood's on your hands. Orochimaru: Poisonous snake. You prey on birds like they're your toys! Kenpachi (Bleach is a Shonen Jump manga): I'll pluck your eyepatch off and we'll see if I can beat you then. Lobo: You didn't put a price on my head, did you? Don Krieg: Your weapons... you must have about a million of them. Can I try one? Silver Samurai (Marvel): I'd like to see what power your katana yields for myself. Invisible Woman: I can detect your presense with my mind. Ulquiorra: Those wings are more like devil wings. Kazuki (Buso Renkin is a Shonen Jump manga): Let me show you my Buso Renkin, Freezing Swallow! Gorgon (the Marvel Inhuman hero): Being a half-bull you could easily win bullfights. Matsuo Tsurayaba (Marvel): Are assassins from others worlds competition for the Hand ninja clan? Tourney 2: Sandman (Flint Marko): All those crimes you did, you were just trying to save your daughter. Ryotsu (from the Shonen Jump manga, Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo): Wish you'd not anger your boss all the time. Hawlgirl: What your wings can drop, I won't let your bird kind be harmed! Sinestro: Even if I wear your Yellow Lantern ring, I'll not use it for madness! Rainbow Raider: Spectrum Doom cannot affect me. Aquaman: You're not gonna feed my birds to the sharks, are you? Kingpin (Marvel): Mr. Fisk, how's your bravado son, Richard? Vergo: The World Government doesn't let pirate spies off easily. Gorgon (Tomi Shishido, Marvel villain): I'll fight you with a blindfold, try turning to a statue now! btw, much of these Shonen Jump mangas here were featured in J-Stars Victory VS, Jump Super Stars, and Jump Ultimate Stars.